Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li
es la segunda película de imagen real basada en la saga Street Fighter. Sigue la búsqueda de Chun-Li, interpretada por la actriz estelar de la serie Smallville (2001-2011) Kristin Kreuk. La película es co-protagonizada por los actores Neal McDonough como M. Bison, Chris Klein como Charlie Nash, Michael Clarke Duncan como Balrog, y el cantante Taboo de la banda musical The Black Eyed Peas como Vega. Rick Yune fue audicionado originalmente para interpretar a Gen, pero fue sustituido por Robin Shou, quien interpretó al personaje Liu Kang en las dos primeras adaptaciones fílmicas de los videojuegos de la saga Mortal Kombat. Fue estrenada en los cines el día 27/02/2009. La película no fue bien recibida ni por los críticos o los fans de la saga, al igual que la primera película de cinematográfica de imagen real basada en la saga, la crítica común incluyó que era infiel a su material de origen, entre otras quejas. Elenco Argumento Recepción La película no fue bien recibida ni por los críticos o los fans de la saga Street Fighter; Rotten Tomatoes actualmente enumera la película con una calificación de "4% Fresh", con 50 críticas negativas y sólo 2 positivas. El consenso general entre la mayoría de los críticos era que a diferencia de la primera película, que había desarrollado una reputación cursi, pero divertida, éste otro filme se desvió demasiado de su material de origen y era simplemente imposible de verse. Además, la película fue un fracaso de taquilla, reuniendo menos de U$D 9 millones a nivel nacional, con un presupuesto estimado superior a U$D 50 millones. Personajes Protagonistas Antagonistas Neutrales DVD La versión cinematográfica y sin clasificar de 2 DVD fue publicada el día 30/06/2009 en América del Norte. Contenido Disco 1: * 2.35:1 anamorphic wide-screen * 14 Deleted Scenes * Audio Commentary by Patrick Aiello, Ashok Amritraj, Neal McDonough and Chris Klein * Audio: English Dolby Digital 5.1 * Becoming a Street Fighter * Behind the Fight: Production Gallery * Chun Li: Bringing the Legend to Life * Fox Movie Channel Presents Making a Scene * Interactive Menus * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes - Sneak Peek * Recreating the Game: Arcade to Film Comparisons * Scene Selection * Street Fighter - Round One: Fight! - Animated Feature Film * The Fight in Black and White: Storyboard Gallery * Trailers Disco 2: * Street Fighter - Round One: Fight! Curiosidades * Rick Yune fue audicionado originalmente para el papel de Gen, pero fue reemplazado por Robin Shou, que es el único actor del reparto que ha aparecido anteriormente en otras películas basadas en videojuegos: interpretó al personaje Liu Kang en Mortal Kombat (1995) y su secuela directa Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997), así como haber tenido un cameo en DOA : Dead or Alive (2006). * El nombre "Chun-Li" literalmente significa "belleza de primavera" en idioma chino. * Kristin Kreuk abandono su participación en la serie de televisión Smallville (2001-2011) para protagonizar esta película. * La mayor parte de la historia de trasfondo sobre el surgimiento de la alianza entre Chun-Li y Charlie Nash se puede encontrar en las escenas eliminadas incluidas en el DVD. * El nombre alternativo de M. Bison para Shadaloo era Shadow Empire (Imperio Sombra), como en los videojuegos. * Las cajas en toda la zona industrial de Bangkok aparecen etiquetadas como "Toei". Ese fue el nombre del grupo de animación japonesa creador de grandes éxitos de acción para el mercado estadounidense, como G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985) por ejemplo. Esto también podría ser una referencia hacia la competencia de Capcom, la compañía [[wikipedia:es:Koei|'K'oei]] distribuidora de Nintendo. * Durante algunas escenas en la Central de Policía de Bangkok, se puede ver a un hombre muy similar a Guile, con el mismo corte militar y junto a Charlie. * Ryu es mencionado en las escenas finales de la película, aunque su nombre es mal pronunciado "rai-yu". * Durante la escena del club nocturno, Chun-Li tiene su cabello peinado en sus "odangos" característicos de los videojuegos. * En la escena retrospectiva donde el padre de Chun-Li le entrega su colgante de pájaro, Chun-Li dice "gracias" en chino, pero aparece traducido en los subtítulos como "te amo". Galería Street Fighter The Legend of Chun-Li - póster.jpg Street Fighter The Legend of Chun-Li - póster Asia.jpg SF_Legend_Of_Chun_Li.jpg Vídeos Street Fighter The Legend of Chun-Li Trailer 2009 HD 「ストリートファイター ザ・レジェンド・オブ・チュンリー」予告編 Enlaces externos * http://streetfightermovie.net/ - Blog de producción * http://streetfighter-movie.gyao.jp/ - Sitio web oficial japonés *Trailer oficial en:Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li ja:ストリートファイター ザ・レジェンド・オブ・チュンリー Categoría:Películas y series